


Skyline Drive

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Steve and Billy, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, hard labor, homebirth, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy and Steve are about to become parents to a little girl. It's been a long journey getting to this point and they both know they have each other as they get ready to welcome this new life into theirs, making them a real family.One-Shot inspired by the song Skyline Drive from the band Mae.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Skyline Drive

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like my first Mpreg fanfiction on this platform. I have many works on Wattpad but I've been reading a lot of really good ones on here so I thought I would give it a try. This one-shot has been written from another few one-shots of mine on Wattpad. I recycle a lot of my work using different people, I do change it up as often as I can, but I wanted to see how it looked and sounded using this ship so I hope it was okay. Let me know how it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :)

It was late in the evening and the two lovers were enjoying a warm bubble bath together, which they’ve grown to love doing over the years. Just the two of them in the sereness of their bathroom, candles lit, light music playing. It was perfect.

It’s a couple weeks before Steve’s due date so he’s been nesting around the house while Billy’s at work. Billy, being the overprotective husband he is, doesn’t want Steve to strain himself as he’s due to give birth literally at any moment. This bath was one they both felt they needed after another long week of prepping for their baby’s arrival.

With Steve lying back against Billy’s chest, their hands were resting on his baby bump feeling their little one move around and settle for the night. Even inside the womb their daughter was smart. She knew it was time to sleep, eat, and even wake her mother up so she could eat. They’re worried that she’s gonna be even more pushy when she gets here. She practically has both parents wrapped around her tiny finger already.

This moment, though, everything about it felt right.

The pregnancy surely wasn’t a planned one but neither of them saw it as a mistake. They created a life and it’s been wonderful, especially for Billy, watching his husband grow big with their child. Even though he didn’t have the raging hormones like Steve, it still made him horny, but he did respect Steve’s desires over his own knowing his husband was giving him a child and that was pretty much the biggest favor to ask, planned or not.

It was a treat getting to be involved with this pregnancy as much as he could. Billy worked his butt off so he can provide the world for his husband and their daughter but it never seemed like enough in his eyes. He wants them to know how loved they are and wants to give them everything on a silver platter, but life is difficult for everyone, even when you’re about to have a baby.

“What’cha thinkin about, babe?” Steve asks, noticing heavy breathing on his neck.

“Hmm? Oh, just our girl.” Billy says and moves his hand to the side of Steve's belly. “It’s crazy that she’s gonna be here soon. Like where did those eight and a half months go?”

“I know.” Steve smiles and leans his head back into the crook of Billy’s neck. “I think we’re ready for her, don’t you think?”

“Mhm.” He hums softly. “I wonder who she’s gonna look like more.”

“Probably you.” Steve beams. “She’s gonna have the most beautiful blue eyes like her daddy and your dirty blonde curls and that smile that lights up a room.”

Billy was blushing as his husband listed off everything he loved about him.

“She may look like me but she’s gonna act just like her momma. Smart, brave, and will have a heart of gold.”

“You really mean that?” Steve asks, turning his head over his shoulder to face his husband.

“Of course I do. That’s why I married you.” Billy meant what he said about his husband. He fell with love with his looks, his personality, and overall just him. “You’re perfect, baby, don’t ever let anyone tell you different.”

“Mmm, thank you.” Steve smiles into a kiss from his husband that lasts for several long and heated seconds.

When they get out of the tub, Billy helps Steve get dressed in some underwear and an oversized shirt then the couple get ready for bed. Steve curled up against his body pillow and fell asleep right away while Billy stays wide awake as his mind is racing with negative thoughts about his life and how he’s gonna mess up his daughter’s life. He gets out of bed and makes his way to her completed nursery, taking in the work he did to make sure it was perfect for his princess.

He stays in there for about an hour by himself just thinking about her, not even realizing the time going by in a flash.

Steve ends up waking up around midnight to an empty bed.

“Babe?” He calls out for Billy and is met with the silence of their house. “Billy?”

When he gets nothing, Steve decides to go investigate and pushes himself off the bed. He rubs his face and scratches at his bump as he waddles out of the room.

Steve finds Billy in their daughter's nursery, leaning over her crib, as if he was staring at her even though it was empty.

“Babe? What are you doing in here?” Steve asks, approaching his husband.

Billy shrugs while staring down at the empty crib that will soon hold their baby once she’s born.

Steve gets closer to his husband and brings his hands to Billy’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder, “Talk to me honey.”

“I just...I don’t know I guess I’m nervous that I’m going to be a fuck up parent like my father was.” Billy admits and sounds completely defeated against himself.

“Billy you know that’s not true. You’re gonna be the best daddy to our baby girl.”

“How can you be so sure?” Billy turned around so that he was facing Steve. He wraps his arms around Steve’s neck as the two stood close to each other, well as close as they could with Steve’s rounded belly in the way. “When I was a kid, I thought my dad was the best person in the world then he changed...I don’t want that to happen to me with our daughter.”

“It won’t, babe.” Steve says softly and wipes Billy’s tears with the pads of his thumb. “I know that our daughter is going to look up to you and love you because you’re gonna be her hero. She’s gonna want to do everything with you because you’re her daddy and you’re gonna be the best daddy ever to her.”

Billy sniffles and cracks a small smile then places a sweet kiss onto his husband’s perfect lips. “You’re such a good husband and you’re gonna be an even better momma.”

“Aww thanks baby.” Steve smiles and moves so that his head was laying on Billy’s shoulder. The baby started to kick knowing her parents were being affectionate with each other.

“Feels like someone’s excited in there.” Billy says and brings his hands to Steve’s swollen baby, feeling their girl move inside.

“She’s always excited when we’re together. She just loves being with us that much.”

Billy chuckles lightly and Steve lifts his head up so that he was facing his beautiful husband.

“C’mon, let’s go get some ice cream. Baby girl wants chocolate and her momma wants strawberry.”

“Ooh, sounds delicious.” Billy hums and kisses his husband once more, then slithers his arm down, taking Steve’s hand in his. “Let’s go.”

Steve waits in the bedroom while Billy goes to get their ice cream from the freezer. He returns with two spoons and two pints of ice cream for him and their baby. They eat their ice cream while watching whatever late show was on then fall asleep until morning.

**-Few Days Later-**

Steve was in the living room watching some movie with his feet propped up on their coffee table and his hand splayed across his large bump. Billy comes home from work with a smile on his face as he sees his husband sitting there, looking as beautiful as ever.

“Hey baby.” Billy gives his husband a kiss and joins him on the couch, pressing his hand to his baby bump feeling their girl move around. Steve turned off the tv now and turned his head to face Billy, still with a sweet smile on his face.

“Remember when we found out I was pregnant?”

“Of course. How could I forget?”

_Steve had been feeling sick for several days and figured he had the flu. But after lots of research, he mustered up the courage to buy a pregnancy test. He drove himself to the drug store downtown and bought the most expensive one thinking it’d give him a more efficient answer. When he returned home, he set it on the table and stared at it debating whether or not he should take it now or wait until Billy got home._

_Well, five hours later the test was still in the box and Steve was now pacing the living room, playing with a piece of his hair waiting for Billy’s car to pull up in the driveway._

_When he heard the tires against the gravel, his heart started to race. He heard the car door close and footsteps appear on their front porch._

_Billy’s key jingle in the lock and he pushes the door open, stepping into his home._

_He finds Steve standing in the living with an arm crossed over his chest and the other reaching up into his hair, twirling some with his finger._

_“Hey honey. Everything okay?” He asks._

_Steve sighs and looks over at the kitchen table then reaches out for his husband’s hand. “There’s something I have to show you.”_

_“Okay?” Billy followed Steve into their kitchen and saw the small pregnancy test box sitting there by itself. “Um, what’s this?” He asks and picks it up._

_“W-Well you k-know how I’ve b-been sick lately an-and very tired all the time?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I-I did some r-research and well I b-bought one to see.” Steve rubs his sweaty palms together unsure of how his husband will react._

_“So you’re telling me there’s a possibility you could be pregnant right now? With my baby?” Billy asks, slowly walking towards his husband. A smile grew on his face as he gathered Steve into his arms._

_“I think so. I mean i-if it’s positive would you b-be okay with that?”_

_“I’d be over the moon about it.” Billy beams. “I think you should take the test just to see and if it’s negative then it’s just not our time to have a baby. But it’ll happen, I promise.”_

_“Okay.” Steve grabs the box and they walk into their bathroom together._

_Steve opens the packaging and pulls out the sealed test. He does what he has to then places the cap back on, setting it onto the sink. “Now we wait.” He says and sits beside Billy on the edge of the tub._

_“No matter what it says you know I’ll still love you right?” Billy asks and snakes his arm around Steve’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay.” He adds, rubbing circles onto his husband’s back._

_When the five minutes were up, Steve heaved a deep sigh and they both stood up to go see whether it was positive or not. He grabs the test and glances up at his husband._

_“Let’s just see then we’ll go from there.” Billy says._

_Steve nods and flips the test over._

_**\+ PREGNANT** _

_He gasps and a hand flies to his mouth, tears fill his eyes. “It’s positive, Billy.”_

_“It is? So we’re gonna have a baby?” Billy’s eyes began to water as Steve showed him the test. “Oh my god. We’re having a baby.” He hugs his husband and Steve cries into Billy’s shoulder feeling all sorts of emotions._

_Steve sniffles and pulls away after a few minutes of being in his husband’s arms, “A-Are we really gonna do this, Billy? You know actually h-have a baby together.”_

_“I think we should. I mean if this is our only chance then let’s take it and embrace the fact that we actually created a little life together from love.” Billy’s words sunk deep in Steve’s heart, god he was so wise with everything. He got so lucky marrying him._

_“Okay.” Steve nods and looks back down at the test then to his husband. “We’re having a baby.” He says softly and wraps his arms around Billy’s neck, smashing his lips against his husband’s in a searing kiss._

It was a day neither of them would ever forget and it felt like it was only last week when he found out he was pregnant. Now, their little girl was gonna be here any day and they were no longer going to be Steve and Billy but instead mommy and daddy to this little being they made.

“Or what about whenever you’d talk to her or read to her? She always loves that.” Steve says as he was now tangling his fingers through Billy’s curls. “Every time you read to her she’d always kick and know it was her daddy.”

“Yeah. She’s just that smart inside your belly.” Billy’s fingertips dance across Steve’s bump, feeling her wiggling around on the other side. “I can’t wait for her to be here already. You need to come out missy, daddy’s getting impatient.” He playfully scolds his daughter and Steve laughs.

“I want her here too, babe. But it’s all up to her when she wants to make her debut in the world.”

The two lovers proceed to cuddle together on the couch, feeling their baby and just being in the moment of sharing this precious gift together.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

At forty weeks pregnant, Steve felt he would’ve been pregnant forever considering how long everything was taking. He didn’t expect to make it this far towards the far but he did and he was still very pregnant. His contractions were coming every five to seven minutes, lasting about forty five seconds each. Sleep didn’t come easy, but he drifted in and out as often as he could under the assumption that when he woke the contractions would have ceased. He was ready to meet his baby, however, his baby was obviously very comfortable inside because despite all his efforts with clary sage oil, acupuncture and other methods to get things moving there were absolutely no signs things were getting started.

His due date came and went and then another week went by too. He was getting extremely frustrated with everyone wanting to know what was going on and people starting to voice their concerns about him being pregnant too long.

Finally at a week past his due date he got to a point where he honestly felt like he was going to be pregnant for the rest of his life and he had better get used to it. The following day he started having really strong Braxton Hicks ten minutes apart for a few hours at a time. He didn’t tell anyone and he was starting to feel a little restless and strange.

He couldn’t put his finger on what exactly he was feeling but it was almost like a blanket of calmness had fallen over him and he knew that their baby girl would be coming soon. He told Billy that night about the contractions and the next day he booked in for another acupuncture session and went for a long walk with Billy.

That night he lost a big chunk of plug and knew things were starting. He was woken the next morning at 3AM by what he thought was a strong Braxton Hicks. By 5AM he could no longer sleep through them and got up to start his day. The contractions continued about every ten minutes or so all day and he couldn’t hide them any longer. He went for his usual weekly appointment with his midwife, Bonnie, that afternoon where she suggested that things would either keep “fiddling around” or they would kick off after dark. He had slept that afternoon just in case things were happening and surprisingly was able to sleep through most of the contractions.

By dinner time that night he needed to stop talking during the tightenings. Later, contractions were starting to get a bit more intense and he was having a lot of trouble using his visualizations and was getting a bit restless and losing his concentration on his breathing.

At about 10PM his contractions were coming in regular waves about five minutes apart so he decided to set himself up on the couch leaning over the birthing ball with his heat pack on his lower back while listening to music. This was bliss for a few hours and he was becoming lost in his music.

Billy had been pottering around the house doing things and decided to go to bed about midnight as by this stage they knew things were happening. Steve was needing to be by himself and they thought it would be a good idea if Billy got some sleep as who knew when he would have the opportunity to do so again.

About 1AM, he had grown uncomfortable lying on the birthing ball and could only find comfort standing up. He settled himself in front of the TV leaning on the sideboard below swaying his hips through each contraction. Groaning again, Steve got up and made his way to the bathroom thinking he was just experiencing gas pains.

Billy stayed behind in the bedroom when he heard his husband yell, “Billy! I lost my mucus plug!”

Now confused, Billy walked into the bathroom to make sure everything was okay and just as he walked in, Steve got a much stronger contraction like an intense energy wave. He felt compelled to get on all fours and rock. At the peak of the surge he felt nausea rush through his entire body.

“You okay, honey?”

Steve nodded while rocking his body through the surge of pain.

“Just wasn’t expecting it to hit so fast.” He breathed and continued his slow movements until the pain subsided.

Billy helped him up and brought him back out so they could have some of their breakfast together and get some energy into their system.

By the time Bonnie arrived, a little after 11:30, he had been awake nearly twenty four hours. His contractions were slightly more intense, still three to four minutes apart and lasting one minute each. He laid in the bed to get some rest as she continued timing them. With every surge, he drifted in and out of sleep, it was very hazy. Bonnie checked out the baby’s position and heartbeat and held his heat pack in between organizing her equipment and writing notes in Steve’s folder. Even though he was using a contraction timer he had downloaded to his phone which was telling him the average frequency and length of the contractions, he still wasn’t convinced that he was in true labour. The contractions didn’t hurt like he’d expected they were just like waves of intense pressure that ebbed and flowed like the tide of the ocean.

At some point Bonnie contacted Jules, their doula, who then agreed to come over. Bonnie recommended he rest for about an hour in bed before becoming a bit more active and changing positions. After an hour in bed all he could do was stand due to the contractions. It was no longer even comfortable to lie down, he was ready to get up and shift that energy.

Under Bonnie’s guidance, Billy assisted Steve with gentle squats. This was to progress his labor. He breathed his way through the intense surges with Billy’s support as he squatted with him. It was very helpful having his husband with him, helping in action as he worked through his contractions. Billy stayed by Steve’s side, pressing his hands deep into his hips while he was down and opening himself up to help the baby’s descent into the birth canal.

“You guys are doing great.” Bonnie stood close by encouraging them. “You’re doing exactly what you need to be doing right now, Steve.” She praised him.

As each one started to build he would start his deep rhythmic breathing. He knew that in his mind he was visualizing something but he honestly had no idea where he was. He ends up losing his focus a few times and starts to moan and feel pain but with gentle tones from Billy and Jules, his doula once she arrived, they would bring him back to his breathing and he was able to get back into his head space.

Steve lifted his head up and opened his eyes searching for his husband. Billy moved himself forward a bit so Steve could see him and gave him a warm smile knowing it made him feel better that he was there.

“Can you move in front of me babe? I want to lean against you.”

“Okay.”

Billy listened to his husband and crawled up in front of Steve, helping him onto his knees. Steve spread his legs and hips wider, which seemed to help the cramps that were developing in his calves. He leaned forward against his husband and wrapped his arms around his neck. He laid his head on Billy’s shoulder and took in a cleansing breath, letting it out with a soft moan as the contraction started.

“Remember to breathe, honey. Breathing is helping you and our baby.” Billy whispered into Steve’s ear. “Breathe for our baby.”

Steve focused on his breathing, inhaling and exhaling in consistent patterns from what they were taught in their birthing class. Having Billy breathing with him was helping him stay calm and focused.

“You’re doing excellent, baby.”

“Mmmm….thank you.” Steve whispered back and could tell he made his husband smile.

They stayed in this position for an hour and a half then Steve’s knees were starting to ache so Billy helped him up.

“Do you mind if I check you again?” Bonnie asks.

Steve shakes his head and lays himself on the couch, spreading his legs, allowing his midwife to check his progression.

“Alright, you’re gonna feel pressure but it’ll be over in a few seconds. Just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.”

“Okay.” He says and tenses up as she presses into his entrance to feel for his progression.

“Breathe, honey. It’ll be over soon.” Billy says and gives him a kiss. “Just breathe, you’re doing great.”

“You’re at four centimeters right now, Steve. You’re progressing well, um, contractions are getting stronger yeah?”

“Mhm.” He groans as he nods his head. “C-Can I get in the shower with Billy?”

“Of course, yeah. Anything you want to do, do it. It’ll definitely help you, Steve.”

“Okay.” He exhales and closes his eyes as another big contraction comes. Steve worked through his contraction with his husband until it was over.

Once the contraction ends, Bonnie and Billy help Steve up and bring him over to the ensuite bathroom. Jules turned on the shower for them while Billy took off Steve’s clothes, leaving him bare. Steve steps into the stand up shower and feels instant relief as the hot water hits his back.

He’s in the shower for about an hour and had Billy kneading fists into his back as that’s where most of the pain was. He wasn’t expecting for the pain to be this grueling, but he knew that it would be well worth it once they had their baby girl.

“It hurts so bad.” He whines and leans his head forward onto his hands that were folded on the white tile. “I want this to be over.”

“I know you do sweetheart but you’re doing amazing, Steve.”

“Ughhhh.”

Steve wanted it all the end. If he went to the hospital and got that epidural he wouldn’t hate himself for it, but deep down he knew he would regret it.

“I can’t do this.” He murmurs. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can, baby. Our girl is depending on you to get her here.” Billy says and keeps massaging Steve’s lower back. “Come on babe, you know you can do this.”

“Mmmmmm no.”

“Yes, baby. You can do this. You’ve done so well so far and you’re going to continue to do well. Bonnie is here, Jules is here, I’m here, you have us by your side ready to help you welcome this baby.”

Before Steve could say anything else, an intense contraction caused his body to tense, resulting in him suppressing his groans and refusing to breathe.

“You have to breathe, baby. I know it hurts but you need to breathe.”

“...h-h-hurts….”

“I know sweetheart but you need to breathe for the baby.” Billy says.

It took a lot out of him just to take that breath because it felt like a huge weight was being pushed on his chest. When he inhaled and got some oxygen in his body, he could feel himself relax just a tiny bit. He needed to breathe for his baby and didn’t want anything to happen to her. He stays in the shower for about two hours then decides to get out. As Billy’s helping him out of the shower, he gets hit with a big contraction.

“Wait wait wait. I need to sit.” He lowers onto the toilet and spreads his legs, feeling pressure in his hips and his pelvis. “Ohhhhh gooooodddddd”

“You can vocalize through your pain, Steve. If it helps then vocalize your pain, hun.” Jules tells him.

He didn’t hold back and let it out, “Mmmmm ahhhhh.”

“Good baby. Do that if it helps you.” Billy adds and sits in front of him.

“Try doing some pelvic pressure and rubbing his inner thighs. Maybe that’ll help?” Bonnie suggests.

“Wanna try that babe?” Billy asks.

Steve nods and lets his husband push his hands around his pelvis, providing him some more relief. He rolled his head back and kept his eyes closed, trying to concentrate on his breathing as the contractions kept coming longer and stronger.

Afterwards, they all left the bathroom. Steve’s contractions were still coming closer and a lot stronger which resulted in him swaying with his husband as the surges got more painful. He then goes over to the bed and leans forward, holding himself up as he fights off another contraction. Billy helps Steve breathe through his contractions while they’re rubbing his back or his legs. It’s been such a long and painful process for Steve but he stuck to doing it all naturally.

Around 4AM, he requested to move into the pool, feeling that it may help labor move along.

Though the contractions were intense, he was analyzing them from the outside. Knowing which ones were going to be intense on his body and which weren’t as bad.

Bonnie suggested they start to fill up the pool and Billy got busy fully inflating it and setting it up in their living room in the space.

Steve started to wonder whether it would slow down his labor as he knew that this could happen if you got into the water too early and he honestly didn’t think that he was in established labor yet as it didn’t hurt.

While Steve waited for Billy to finish filling up the birthing pool, he sat on the couch and let Bonnie feel his belly so she could document the baby’s current position.

“She doesn’t feel posterior anymore so that’s good. I’m sure being in the water will help you with the contractions.” She says, writing her information into her notebook.

Jules had then arrived and was glad to see Steve was getting into the pool. However, he was not in the happiest of moods at the moment. His face was scrunched up in concentration as he fought the intensity of the surges.

She observed him breathing through one full contraction to assess his labor progress.

“I want to do an exam and check your vitals quickly, okay?”

Steve nodded and reclined against the side of the pool, feeling Billy getting close behind him from the other side where he stayed nice and dry out of the water.

Jules checked Steve’s blood pressure and fetal heart tones. They were all smiling as the pulsing rhythm of life ascended out of the water through her fetoscope. Billy pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek, excited upon hearing their child’s heart beating so loud and strong.

She then moved onto doing an underwater exam to check Steve’s dilation.

“You’re gonna feel some pressure but it’ll be over in a few moments.” She tells him as she inserts her fingers into his entrance. He tenses up and Billy gives his husband his hand to squeeze while she does her exam.

“Breathe, baby.” He tells Steve.

He inhales and exhales a few times then slowly as she removes her fingers from inside him.

“You’re just over five centimeters right now.” She says while getting up from the floor. “I’m a bit concerned about you experiencing maternal fatigue as the day progresses since you didn’t sleep last night, correct?”

“Yeah. I was in and out of it.”

“Okay so hopefully with you being in the water it’ll help you relax then you can get some rest afterwards.”

Though Jules felt Steve was going to be okay, she wasn’t exactly sure what to expect with his labor.

An hour or so later, there was now a noticeable change in his coping strategy, it was shamelessly audible. No longer was rocking and silently deep breathing going to cut it. It was merely impossible to talk during the surges, they took his focus completely inward. He was grateful for the warm water of the pool reliving some of the pressure. Subconsciously, something came over him and he found himself becoming very vocal with loud moans. It was raw, inspired, real, spontaneous, primal, and loud.

He urged for his husband to get in with him, so Billy quickly threw on some shorts and climbed into the pool alongside Steve.

Steve used Billy as his wall, holding onto him tighter and tighter as each contraction hit him full force to a point where he was in tears. Loudly sobbing, it hurt Billy to hear Steve in such a state but there wasn’t much else he could do other than be there for him every second of the way.

After nearly three hours, the waves took on a different edge and all of a sudden he felt like he was involuntarily flung up into an almost squatting position and his body started almost squeezing and pushing downwards.

Steve then felt he needed to get out because he started to get strong urges to push. With help from Billy, he stepped out of the pool and quickly dried off, only to be stopped by a very strong contraction that shook his whole body. He instantly leaned forward and held onto the wall with his legs spread, swaying back and forth. He held his head down and kept his eyes closed, moaning and groaning through the pain.

Billy stood right behind him, providing him as much comfort as he needed while he began feeling an urge to bear down with contractions.

“I-I feel like I ha-have to push.” He tells his husband.

Billy nodded and placed his hand on Steve’s hip while calling out to their birthing team.

“Bonnie! Jules!”

The two girls came running from where they were sat in the dining room and saw Steve had now gotten out of the pool.

“Steve says he feels like he has to push.”

“Okay, let’s check you real quick and see where we’re at.” Bonnie slapped on some gloves as Steve lowered himself onto all fours, allowing her to easily examine his cervix.

“Owww, I-I need to push.”

“Just go with it Steve.” Bonnie instructs him. “Allow the weight of the baby’s head to dilate you to ten centimeters. Push with your contraction.”

“Okay.” He whimpered and immediately sunk back into a deep push. His body trembled from the intensity it was experiencing. When he lost his breath, he pulled himself forward, rocking on his knees getting another strong urge.

“Bring your right leg up Steve and push again.” Bonnie says tapping behind his thigh.

He picks up his right leg while still kneeling on his left and bore down again. He hand squeezed his thigh, digging his nails deep into his skin..

Jules counted out ten seconds for him and once it was over, he released his spent breath and brought his leg back down.

“You’re doing so good Steve. Do you feel the baby’s head coming down at all?”

“A little. Should I keep pushing?”

“Well I don’t want you to strain yourself or the baby so let's get you back into a supported squat and hopefully the baby's head will dilate you to a full ten centimeters.”

“Okay.” He nods and moves again so that he was in a deep squat supported by Billy and Jules.

Being down like that really made the urges unbearable so Bonnie told him to push only if he felt it was completely necessary. She instructed him to listen to his body so he knew what was helping him as he worked towards bringing his baby Earthside.

He had no control over the pushing and he started to worry that he was going to cause a cervical lip or his body was pushing too early as he still felt like things should have been more painful or more intense if it was pushing time.

He began to lose focus and Bonnie asked if he wanted her to do an internal to check. He said yes and after another few waves she checked and he wasn’t fully dilated enough to push but his body was getting ready for the baby to come out which was somewhat good news.

Steve started to let out a very deep and loud grunting/moaning that he tried a few times to stop but found impossible to keep inside. He just let it happen and forgot about it knowing that if he focused too much on the noise and not what was happening then he wouldn’t get very far with the job at hand.

This time was much more difficult because of the intensity of the contractions, and his urge to push with each one. Though he cooperated, he became a bit frustrated because all he could think about was getting back into the pool. It was almost unbearable to continue like this, every push left him more exhausted than the last.

Bonnie was trying to prevent him from complete exhaustion due to a long labor preceded by a sleepless night. Maternal exhaustion has led to many home birth transfers to a hospital and they were all aware of this risk.

While Steve continued on with his labor, Bonnie brought in a squatting stool. She had him get it, in hopes it would help him but it didn’t. Every contraction he did on that stool caused him to strain so hard that he almost thought he wouldn’t make it. He didn’t like it all that much and just got right back into the pool needing the water for relief.

**\---**

At 7:07AM, they eventually made their way into the bedroom where Jules had set up several lit candles and birthing affirmations that were hanging on the wall. She made the space perfect and peaceful for Steve which he loved very much.

The room was dim as the sun began to set. Steve’s moaning became deep grunts as he pushed more, this time out of the pool.

It had been still and quiet.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Steve stood back up from where he was leaning against the edge of his bed. His elbows were red as they held his upper body while he pushed. He turned around and Billy slightly frowned seeing his husband’s face was full of weary.

He labored for a while on the bed with Billy and they shared some very intimate moments together knowing that oxytocin helped move labor along so they kissed some points or Billy would touch certain parts of Steve’s body knowing it would stimulate his labor.

The room stayed quiet and allowed Steve to be completely focused on his breathing and working his way through his contractions. Hours went by and it was nearly eleven in the morning, Steve was on the verge of breaking because their baby still wasn’t here yet and labor was kicking his ass. He had just gotten out of being in the shower for an hour and was back in their bedroom, in Billy’s arms, moaning and groaning from the pain.

It took a lot for Billy not to cry hearing and seeing his husband in so much pain and so uncomfortable. He stayed strong and did all he could to help his husband during this delicate time.

Steve looked around the room and decided to make his way towards the bathroom wanting to get into the warm tub Billy had filled in case he needed it.

Billy and Jules follow him into the dark bathroom, and he finds comfort in knowing they were with him.

“Help me.” He says and is given Billy’s hand so he could get into the water, Jules left them alone.

He slowly lowered himself down into the warm liquid and laid on his side with his eyes closed. The warm water melted the tension in his body and it felt so nice.

Billy got down on his knees next to the tub and ran his hands along Steve’s arms and through his hair. The bathroom remained dim as the sun was still setting over the town.

“I’m so tired, Billy.”

“I know you are, baby.” He continued to run his fingers through Steve’s hair knowing it would relax him. “You’re doing so good though, honey. We’re so close to meeting our baby.”

Steve weakly smiled at Billy’s sweet words and kept himself relaxed while his body fought the urge to push.

Unfortunately, it didn’t last because the urges grew stronger and Steve couldn’t hold back. He moved so he was on his back and opened his legs, starting to push again. He kept a strong grip on the back of his thighs and buried his chin into his chest, pushing with everything he had.

“Agh!” He screamed and threw his head back, panting. He pushed again, this time as both girls rushed in. They were quick to help Steve and coach him through his pushes.

He couldn’t suppress his noise and continued to scream and moan as he doubled over in pain, contractions coming one after the other.

After three long hours of pushing in the tub, Steve slumped back completely out of his breath, his chest heaving, and face bright red from the strain. Bonnie suggested that he try assisted pushing so Billy and Jules assisted him out of the tub and onto the bed. Bonnie wanted him to be assisted in his pushing just to bring the baby’s head down more.

Jules assisted him through several pushes with Bonnie guiding her. She lightly pressed down on Steve’s belly as he pushed to try and get the baby to move down some more. He was fully dilated at this point but this baby was being very stubborn and he was already so tired, Bonnie was worried he was going to exhaust himself so much it may put him and the baby at risk.

But, with another round of assisted pushes, the baby’s head started to appear so Jules had stopped and Steve released another long push, relaxing against the bed.

By then he was exhausted and his attention was dead set on pushing. Though nearly drained by the process, he found strength in the fact that his baby was working just as hard to meet him, they were in this together. He was careful to only push with contractions.

She sets herself in front of him as he’s perched up against his husband. He spreads his legs, slowly exhaling through his nose, reaching for Billy’s hand. He grabs hold of Billy's free hand as the other one was under Steve’s thigh, pulling it back towards his chest.

“Ready to meet your baby girl?”

“Yeah.” He flashes a tired smile then his face contorts as he’s hit with a strong contraction. “Hmmm, ow. Can I please push again?” He asks with a soft groan.

“Hang on, Steve. Just breathe, we'll get you pushing in just a minute.”

Billy cups Steve’s face with his hand and kisses his cheek, “You got this, baby.”

“Ready to push?” Bonnie asks, looking up at him from the bottom of the bed. “Baby’s head is coming Steve, so deep breath in and push ‘em out.” Steve glances up at his husband who gave him an assuring smile then glances down at Bonnie and nods his head. Bonnie’s fingers stretched Steve’s entrance to help the head come out some more. She applied some oil to ease the burn as Steve began to push.

Billy coached him and counted it out for him. When he reached ten, Steve let it out and went again.

“Good. Good. Good. Push, Steve. Head is coming out.”

He bellows a deep grunt feeling himself stretch and open to accommodate his child as she emerges from his body.

“Alright. Take a deep breath in, chin to your chest, and push.”

He inhaled, held it, and pushed.

“Perfect, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job.”

Steve let go of his breath and went again as Bonnie counted out to ten.

“Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And one more, hun. Big breath in and go. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Great job, Steve.”

He stops pushing and rubs small circles along his large belly, already heavily breathing just after three pushes.

“Breathe baby. Slowly. In and out.” Billy encouraged and moves Steve’s hair away from his forehead

About a minute later, he was given the okay to push again. Jules and Billy held back his legs and he began to push.

“Nice and hard, Steve. Let’s meet this baby. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Push again. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”

Steve kept pushing with Billy, Jules, and Bonnie all encouraging him.

“One more big push, Steve. Big, big, push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”

“Ahhhh.” He groans and wipes his brow. “Is she close?”

“Almost. She’ll be out in about ten pushes, Steve.”

He inwardly groans and his husband kisses his forehead, pushing him to go more and that their daughter would be here soon. However soon seemed like the wrong thing to say for Steve.

**-Two Hours Later-**

“Harder, harder, harder. Good job, Steve. Take a quick break and relax.”

“Ugh why isn’t she coming out?!”

“You’re doing very well, hun.” Jules praises as he stops pushing, she runs off to the bathroom and returns with a cold, damp, cloth for him.

“I can see the baby. You just gotta give a little more.” Bonnie says.

He groans and as soon as the next contraction hits, he starts to push.

“Good Steve. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more Steve. Big, big push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job.”

“Good job, baby.” Billy says and presses a cool damp cloth to Steve’s forehead.

Jules then got a mirror from the bathroom and set up on an angle near Bonnie to help Steve with his progress.

“Let’s start pushing again, Steve. Go! Beautiful! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again.”

“Keep your legs open, babe.” Billy holds onto his leg tighter to avoid Steve from closing them. “Keep them open. Her head is coming, I can see her.”

“Big push, Steve. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten.”

Another seven rounds of pushing and her head was finally crowning.

“Here comes her head, Steve. Look! Look in the mirror and see what pushes are helping bring her out.” Jule encouraged as she resumed her position beside him, holding back his leg.

He shakes his head and keeps his eyes closed as he continues to push. They all urge him to look as she’s coming but he refuses to do so and just wants to get her out.

Steve started to refrain from pushing as the pain and burning intensified and felt like fire at his entrance.

“You have to keep your legs open and keep pushing, Steve.”

“No!” He screams and stops pushing.

“Keep going, Steve. Her head is almost out. Do you want to feel?”

“Steve, reach down and touch your baby.”

He brought his hand down in between his legs and was met with a hard and wet lump sticking out of his body.

Upon contact his face illuminated with unparalleled joy. This excitement renewed him so much, being able to feel his baby’s head.

“Oh my god! I’m touching our baby!” He beamed as tears sprung into his eyes while staring up at his husband. “My baby.”

He didn’t care about anything except meeting his baby. No pressure or sensations was an issue any longer because he didn’t care. He’d do anything now just to hold his baby.

He kept his hand on top of his child’s head with a large smile on his face as he waited for the next contraction to come so he could push.

When the pain returned, he pushed and instantly felt it.

“It’s burning! Ow! Oh my god it burns!”

“It’s the ring of fire, Steve. I want you to stop pushing and just focus on breathing. Breathe your baby out.” Bonnie informs him.

He hisses and does as she says, removing his hand, bringing it to rest on top of his knees while he struggled to breathe. He needed to fulfill the overwhelming urge to push but couldn’t as it continued to hurt more.

“Good, Steve. Ease your baby out. Breathe Steve, that’s it. Ease your baby out. She’s coming with every breath you take.”

“Keep breathing baby.”

Steve hums as he continues to take deep breaths, bringing his baby into the world.

“Just like that Steve, ease her out. Ease her out, ease her out. Good job.”

His face scrunches together and Billy runs his fingers along his husband’s cheek then presses a soft kiss to it.

“Billy, make it stop!” He lazily groans.

“I can’t sweetheart. It’s all you.” Billy says softly and runs his hands through his husband’s hair. “You’re doing so good honey. She’s almost out.”

“I can’t! It hurts too much! Please! Make it go away!” Steven whines and tears threaten to spill.

“You have to push, baby. You are almost done. Pull yourself together and push!” Billy got a little aggressive but Steve knew his husband was only encouraging him and wanting him to continue. So he listens to Billy and pushes hard.

Steve’s scream cracks as the baby’s head bursts out with some fluids.

“Good. Pant for me so I can check for a cord.” Bonnie says and maneuvers her fingers around the baby’s neck. “Okay she has the cord around her neck so just a small push so I can undo it.”

“That’s it, head is out. You’re doing so good Steve.” Jules praises while Bonnie checks for a cord. “Keep breathing then we can push.”

With another deep groan, he pushes a tiny bit and grunts from the insane amount of pressure he was feeling.

Bonnie removed the cord from the baby’s neck then gave him the all clear to push.

“Gimme a nice big push for the shoulders, Steve.”

Jules and Billy held his legs back with a firm grip as he began to push. He clenched his teeth and dug deep into himself so he could get his baby girl out.

“Keep pushing! Keep pushing! Keep pushing! Good! Good! Good!”

“ARGH! FUCK!”

“Keep pushing, Steve! Here she comes!”

He kept on pushing and the smile on Billy’s face just grew with happiness while he watched his baby girl enter the world.

“Oh my god, baby. Here she comes! Push!” He choked back a sob as the words left his mouth.

“I’m trying! Aghh!”

“Push Steve. Big push for your baby!”

Three more rounds of hard pushing and then it happened.

“Here she comes! Look down, Steve! Look down! Look down! Catch your baby!”

Steve’s eyes flew open and he reached his hands forward in between his legs, wrapping them around his baby. He gave another push and with a slight tug, he brought her earthside.

At 12:14PM, Lily Renee Harrington-Hargrove was born.

He laid her onto his chest and time stood still as he heard his daughter take her first breath before letting out a loud cry. He too let out a relieving breath before getting emotional himself.

“Oh my god Steve, you did it.” Billy cries. He craned his neck down and gave his husband a big kiss. “She’s so beautiful.”

“Hi sweet girl. Welcome to the world, baby girl.” Steve was so in love with her, she was so beautiful, so perfect, and looked just like her daddy. “You have your daddy’s cute nose baby. God, you’re so cute.” He smiles up at his husband, letting Billy give him another kiss. His tears streamed down his cheeks and everything about this was perfect. Steve rubbed her body and laid his head back, trying to grasp what just happened. “I just had a baby.”

“You did baby. You did it.” Billy sniffles and gives his husband a well deserved and loving kiss.

As their daughter kept crying, Steve patted her bum and continued to soothe her.

“Shh, it’s okay momma’s here. Hi sweet girl.” He smiled down as she opened his eyes, staring up at him. “You’re so amazing. I love you so much.” He kisses her forehead as a towel is placed over him and the baby so he could clean her off.

Steve cleaned all the blood and vernix off his baby girl and brought her up more on his chest, directing her to his nipple knowing it would stimulate the placenta.

“Come on sweet girl.” He whispered.

He pressed his finger down on his nipple and rubbed it against her lips. She opened them and didn’t exactly latch on right away but with some more help and patience from Steve, she was suckling the milk from his swollen breast.

“There you go honey. Much better.” He tells her.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off her and had silent tears streaming down his face as he watched his baby girl eat.

“I can’t believe you did that, babe.” Billy wipes his tears away while bending down so he was level with Steve and his daughter. “You’re a superstar. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” They share another kiss and just stare down at the baby they created. She was here and she was all theirs.

“Daddy, you get to cut the cord.” Bonnie says and hands him some scissors. She shows him where to cut and he carefully did so, trying not to hurt his sweet babe. All he could do was smile at her knowing she was his.

When everything was taken care of, Steve was sitting up in bed and watched as Bonnie weighed and measured their baby girl before handing her over to Billy.

He had taken his shirt off and laid his sweet babe against his warm, bare chest.

“Oh my god.” He breathes and his eyes watered as he was feeling the weight and warmth of his own daughter on his bare chest. “Hi baby girl. I’m your daddy.” His voice was soft, delicate, and loving. She knew who he was right away. “You probably already know this but I love you...so much. And I will always protect you from all bad in the world, I promise.” He presses a tiny kiss to her head and sniffles.

Steve was crying watching the bond form between a father and daughter, one he knew was going to be amazing for both of them.

Billy was so in this love with this little being he helped create and never wanted to put her down. He sat back against the bed and closed his eyes as his tears streamed down his cheeks as he held her for a little bit.

After some time, he handed her back to Steve and watched her curl up against her momma’s chest. He leans over and places a kiss onto Steve’s bow shaped lips, then keeps his eyes on his girl.

“Thank you for giving me such a beautiful baby girl and making me a daddy.”

“You’re welcome. You and her made me a momma and that’s all I could ever ask for.” Steve says and their daughter lets out a little whimper. “She agrees.” He adds, making them both smile even more. “I love you, Billy.”

“I love you too.” Billy whispers and curls into his husband’s side, looking at his baby girl as she sleeps on her momma’s chest, he was in such awe of her.

**-Four Days Later-**

Max, Joyce, and Hopper all came to meet the new baby, for now, the others will have their time later. Steve greeted everyone at the door while Billy was in the baby’s nursery getting her ready to meet her new family.

“Alright sweet pea, are you ready to meet your family?” Billy asks his daughter as reached down into her crib, picking her up.

He carried her over to her changing table and slowly unbuttoned her footie pajamas. He had her outfit on stand by and was ready for whatever war she put up to get her dressed. As soon as the cold hit her delicate skin, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Shh, shh. I know sweet girl.” He coos and works fast to put on a fresh diaper. “I know it’s cold, baby. Daddy’s gonna get you warm in a minute just bare with me.” He then got some lotion in his hands and warmed it up before putting it all over her bottom.

He then started to put on her outfit starting with the pastel pink onesie then pulled up some tiny pants to cover her chunky little thighs. Her cries soon settled and she was left staring up at her daddy with wide eyes. Her thick eyelashes were wet from her tears but she looked so beautiful, exactly like her mother. Billy tickled her tummy and blew a small raspberry on her cheek then got some sockies onto her little feet. Those feet were probably his favorite thing about her, god they were so cute and so little. It made him weak playing with her feet and she would get a kick out of it, literally.

Once she’s dressed, he scoops up his babe and holds her to his chest. He cups her hair filled head with one hand while the other was firm under her bum. He inhales the intoxicating scent of the baby lotion he put on her and leaves her room, bringing her out to show her off to the rest of their family.

He finds everyone sitting in the living room and the girls gasp at the sight of the newest addition in her daddy’s arms. Billy smiles and kisses her head, handing her over to his sister.

“Make sure you support her head, Max.”

“Okay.” The girl took her niece in her arms and was amazed at what her brother created. “She’s so beautiful. She looks just like you Billy.”

“Steve thinks so too.” Billy says and joins his husband on the couch. “I think she has some of him in her too.”

“I can see it. But it’s mostly you.” Max says, ogling over her niece.

“How was it all?” Joyce asks from where she was looking over Max’s shoulder at the baby.

“Um, it was good.” Steve replies, getting a nod from his husband. “Definitely painful but I mean I have no complaints. She’s here and she’s healthy.”

“It's crazy how she was in your belly and now she’s out here in the world.”

“Yeah.” Steve exhales and chews on his lip. “It’s…” He trails off, feeling himself get emotional. Billy takes hold of his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “It’s the most amazing thing though, you know? You’re working so hard then she was just there and I brought her to my chest and there she was, this person I grew was looking at me and I just felt so much love and joy and....there’s nothing that can compare to that moment I shared with her. It was everything.”

Joyce, Max, Billy, and even Hopper were tearing up at Steve’s small speech. They knew he meant every word as it came from his heart and was out of pure love.

“Well, you boys did a good job. She’s beautiful.” Joyce says, wiping away her tears.

Steve smiles to himself and feels Billy pulling him into his side. He moves down into Billy’s embrace and rests his head onto his husband’s shoulder, watching them with their baby.

That night Steve wakes up to an empty bed, yet again, so he goes to look for Billy and of course, finds him in their daughter’s nursery, rocking her back to sleep.

Billy was smiling down at her so fondly and was so in love with her. He couldn’t even describe how he was feeling. He was just happy all the time.

Steve watched from the door at his beautiful husband with their baby girl. He was perfect with her and if he could he would stare at her for hours. She was his girl, no one was going to take that away from him.

“Hey.” Steve smiles and enters the room, crossing the carpet to join his husband. “She asleep?”

Billy nods, looking up at Steve, his smile still on his face.

Lily had her paci in her mouth and looked so peaceful as she slept in her daddy’s arms. He didn’t want to disturb her so he slowly got up from the glider and put her back into her crib and pulled the blanket over her to keep her warm. He and Steve stare at the little human they created together, the sound of her tiny snores filling the silence in the room.

“I see so much of myself in her. I want to give her the best life we can.”

“We already have by giving her the best daddy.”

Billy kisses Steve at the comment and takes his hand as they leave her nursery and go back to their room, snuggling together, staring into each other’s eyes, enjoying the silence before drifting off to sleep.

**-Four Years Later-**

Steve, Billy, and their daughter Lily have been doing well as a little family of three. She’s such an amazing little girl and definitely keeps her parents on their toes. She loves her momma and daddy so much. Steve’s become a stay-at-home mom while Billy owns and runs one of the biggest auto-shop businesses in Indiana so he makes a pretty penny for his family.

He was just returning home from work and barely set one foot in the house when he was attacked by little arms around his legs.

“Daddy!” His girl was always the first to greet him at the door and it made him love coming home even more.

“Hey sweetheart!” He sets his things down on the bench by the door and scoops his baby up into his arms. “Did you have a good day with momma?”

“Uh-huh!” Her tiny voice was the cutest thing ever and those eyes, god those eyes get her just about everything she wants when she asks her daddy.

He brings her into the kitchen where he found his husband working on dinner. There was a step stool beside him, indicating their daughter was helping him.

“Hey baby.” Steve turns around and welcomes his husband home with his usual three kisses. It was just something they’ve always done so it’s like neither of them can leave each other without their three kisses, it was sweet.

“Can you set the table for us, Lily?” Steve asks, turning back to finish stirring whatever he was cooking in the pot.

“Okay momma!”

“Thank you.”

Lily ran off to go do as she was asked while Billy got himself a beer and settled from work. He watched as his husband finished making dinner and brought it over to the now set table.

The three of them eat the meal Steve prepared for his family and Lily was going on and on about her day with her momma. Billy loves listening to his daughter’s stories and was always smiling as she spoke. Her and Steve went to the park, got ice cream, and all that fun stuff, since it’s summer and he’s home all the time. He loved that she had the chance to have adventures, she was young, he wanted her to explore and get dirty and ask questions. He wants her to be curious about the world, so every story she told or every question she asked, Billy was actively listening, willing to help his girl.

Later on, Steve gives her a bath then gets her dressed in her jammies. He goes back into the bathroom to grab her hair brush while she makes a run for it to the living room.

She was giggling as she ran from her room out to where Billy was on the couch watching tv.

“C’mere my little pumpkin.” He picks her up and sets her on his lap. “You’re growing like a weed girl.”

“I sill little daddy.” She says and her smile stretches across her face.

“Well I know you’re still little but you’re still growing.” He pats her leg as Steve comes into sight with the detangler spray and brush. He sits with his family on the couch and brushes through Lily’s hair until all the knots are out.

Afterwards, she falls asleep in her daddy’s arms while her parents continue to watch tv. The two then decide to call it a night, so Steve shuts everything off, makes sure all the doors and windows are locked, then follows his husband down the hall.

Billy carried Lily into her room and tucked her into bed, kissing her goodnight before returning to his own room.  
Steve was lying on the bed with a smile on his face, patting Billy’s side. Billy gets on the bed and runs his hand along the side of Steve’s body, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Are we finally gonna have some mommy and daddy time?” He asks and begins to suck on Steve’s neck, causing Steve to snort with laughter.

“Well, I have something to tell you.” Steve says but Billy continues leaving love bites on Steve’s neck. “I’m pregnant.”

Billy stops and pulls away from his husband, staring at him with those ocean blue eyes. “Are you serious?”

Steve started to tear up while nodding his head, “Yeah.”

“Oh my god!” Billy plants a heated kiss to Steve’s lips, clearly happy from the news.

He smiles and scoots down, raising Steve’s shirt. He brings his hand to Steve’s flat stomach and rubs around it.

“Hi baby. It’s your daddy.” He whispers. “So you decided to surprise us with your presence huh?”

Steve finds it adorable and watches his husband talk to the growing fetus inside his belly.

“Well, just so you know, your momma and I are already so excited to meet you. You’re going to be so loved and you’re going to have the best big sister in the world. I love you.” He finishes with a kiss to Steve’s stomach then moves back up next to his husband.

They share another kiss then Billy gets off the bed, holding his hand out for his husband. “Join me?” He quirks a brow, nodding towards the bathroom.

Steve smirks and gets off the bed, following his husband into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue to do more of these one-shots?? Let me know! :)


End file.
